hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Imperium
The most powerful superpower in the Sigma Draconis Galaxy, the Phoenix Imperium was formed when different dimension inhabitant Daniel Mitchell, wielding the power of Kamen Rider Sorcerer, rebuilt the nuked-out remains of Sigma Draconis Galaxy's Earth Countepart, Orbis Terrae, with the Create Ring. The resulting Imperium expanded quickly, Daniel using the Create Ring to imitate things from fictional series from his universe (ironically and inadvertently copying things from the Milky Way, in the process), and fueling their forces. Despite their extreme military power, however, Daniel is a relatively benevolent leader, who cares for his people above all else. Notable Members *Emperor Daniel Mitchell/Kamen Rider Sorcerer *Empress Luna Mitchell née Lovegood/Kamen Rider Wiseman *Fabricator-General Talus Lofn *Necron Lord Erodelbmud (formerly Albus Dumbledore, transmuted through the Transmutation Wizard Ring) *Necron Overseer Demetankh *Necron Destroyer Lord Khaepses the Unforgettable *Commander Kor'O Sa'cea Sioeth *Warboss Krooktrashah *Hive Tyrant Tyranolisk *Farseer Isebrae *Hierarch Ranakkis *Dark Prelate Xaanul *Highlord Janix Major Locations Orbis Terrae *Blacklight Citadel, Scotland Fortress-Cities *Tokyo, Japan *New York City, USA *Sao Paulo, Brazil *Seoul, South Korea *Mexico City, Mexico *Manila, Philippines *Mumbai, India *Jakarta, Indonesia *Lagos, Nigeria *Cairo, Egypt *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Moscow, Russia *Shanghai, China *Karachi, Pakistan *Paris, France Subgroups Adeptus Mechanicus An attempted recreation of the Warhammer 40K 'Imperium of Man' version of the group, the Phoenix Imperium's Adeptus Mechanicus is both similar to and different from the Imperium of Man's Adeptus Mechanicus: while the Phoenix Imperium's Adeptus Mechanicus holds a religious reverence towards technology, like the IoM's counterpart, the PI's counterpart is more open to the inclusion of alien technology, and does NOT hold the PI's Emperor as a divine figure. On Orbis Terrae, the headquarters of the Adeptus Mechanicus is located where Osaka, Japan once stood. Hierarchy *Fabricator-General *Fabricator Locum *The Ruling Priesthood (Tech-priests): **Magos **Logis **Genetor **Artisan *The Ordinary Priesthood (Tech-priests): **Electro-priest **Enginseer **Transmechanic **Lexmechanic **Rune Priest *Servitor *Tech-Thrall Officio Assassinorum Much like their Imperium of Man Counterpart, the Phoenix Imperium's Officio Assassinorum trains and maintains the assassins for the Imperium. One major difference, however, is that the assassins employed by the Phoenix Imperium have more in common with the Milky Way's Assassins Order than it does the Imperium of Man's Assassins (although there are some that do resemble the IoM's Assassins). Furthermore, differentiating themselves from their IoM namesakes, the Phoenix Imperium Officio Assassinorum uses much less morally-ambiguous means of recruiting, training, and utilizing their assassins. The headquarters for the Officio Assassinorum on Orbis Terrae, as well as the location of the Albineus Temple, is in the former location of Istanbul, Turkey. Officio Assassinorum Subgroups *Albineus Temple - jacks of all trades, most common and independent (and most like the Assassin Order of the Milky Way Galaxy) *Vindicare Temple - sharpshooters, specialists in sniping and marksmanship. *Callidus Temple - chameleons, specialists in infiltration and impersonation. *Eversor Temple - berserkers, raging ikilling machines. *Culexus Temple - Individuals immune to supernatural powers for various reasons, power users of the type they're immune to are their exclusive targets. *Venenum Temple - specialists in poisoning their targets. *Vanus Temple - intelligence-gatherers, in matters of strategy and tactics their insight is unparalleled. They often assassinate their targets indirectly using their intelligence and knowledge to bring down targets. *Maerorus Temple - Assassins developed using hybrids to create assassins capable of absorbing the biomass of victims to rapidly evolve new bio-weapons. Poheeniks WAAARGH! The Orks in the Phoenix Imperium are organized in a single WAARGH! under the direct command of the Warboss known as Krooktrashah. Arcanus Dynasty All Necron in the Phoenix Imperium are organized into a single Dynasty, with Daniel as their Overlord, led by proxy through Lord Erodelbmud. Gallery Members Military Troops Imperial_Guard_Soldier_vigilant.jpg|Guardsman Vehicles Starships Human Ships sword_class_frigate.jpg|Sword-class Frigate firestorm.jpg|Firestorm-class Frigate cobra_class_destroyer123.jpg|Cobra-class Destroyer dauntless.1.jpg|Dauntless-class Light Cruiser battlebargelordi-2.jpg|Battle Barge Protoss Ships VoidRay_SC2_Art2.jpg|Khalai Void Ray Carrier_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Protoss Carrier Mothership_SC2_Art1.jpg|Daelaam Mothership MothershipTaldarim_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Tal'Darim Mothership Necron Ships shroud.1.jpg|Shroud-class Light Cruiser